My refuge
by imnotlarry
Summary: After the war, Draco Malfoy decided to return to Hogwarts to finish the seventh year, and the library was his best refuge. [One shot] [Dramione]


**Hello! You alright? First time I publish a fanfic in English! I'm Brazilian, and a little rusty. But in my view it all worked out (so please, a little pity if it got a wrong word ahaha) a fav or a review is always very welcome, if you want, it's really cool to have a sense of how many people have read.** **Thank you**!

The blond was roaming the library, which was practically empty, searching for aisle B3. It was past 6:00 p.m, the atmosphere was already dominated by an orange hue, it was about to get dark. In recent times, since he had gone back to Hogwarts to finish seventh grade, that was the best part of the day, nothing would make him more relaxed than that place.

Your refuge.

When he finally found the right aisle, he couldn't ignore her presence. Hermione Granger. Since he had found his new refuge he always knew that he would have to deal with her presence... just as he always knew the library was her refuge long before. They had to learn to share.

Every day they crossed, sometimes when they left the class and went straight there. Between the aisle's study tables. In time, after so many encounters, they began to greet each other. A nod to the head. An exchange of surnames. Once, he smiled at her... and for some reason, it was reciprocated. That night was hard not to dream of Hermione's smile.

"Hi, Draco." The brunette was sitting next to the window and greeted him from afar, looking quickly into his eyes and then returning attention to the book.

"Granger..." answered without speaking too loudly. It was not allowed to think much about how she looked pretty concentrated with a pen in her mouth as she turned the pages of the book quickly. Decided to concentrate on the shelves. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Vol. 5..." Draco murmured looking for the book with his eyes.

"This one's with me. I've used... take. " Hermione took the book out of a big pile and extended it to Draco. "Is it for Hagrid's report.

"Thanks. Yes, it's about the division of magical beings…" He spoke by taking the book from her hands, and pulled a chair beside her. The brunette didn't seem strange.

"The one I'm using is much fuller than that. I just picked up…"

"Do you mind sharing? I read fast." Draco suggested quickly, smiled blandly.

And she, for the second time, smiled back at he.

"I don't care." Hermione put the book between them. Consequently the blonde had to get closer to her, causing their legs to clash under the counter.

They couldn't tell who looked at who and why they felt so comfortable at that moment. In silence they began to work. They seemed to be in tune, they wrote, turned the pages, read each one at their own pace... When the chapter ended they remained concentrated on their scrolls.

"I think I'm done." Draco said, putting the feather upon the parchment and then throwing his head back.

"I'm also finishing..." The brunette spoke without taking her eyes off her parchment.

"I wait for you." The blonde spoke still looking at the ceiling and with his arms folded, did not notice the curious look that Hermione threw at him.

He lifted from his chair and walked without haste to the windowsill. In a jump he sat down while watching her. Hermione barely looked at him, she devoured the last lines of her parchment.

Seeing her so focused reminded him of all the times he offended her in the past, where he really hated her, for no reason... just prejudice. People usually say that "the opposite of hate is love", and it's a complete stupid thing to say. Draco never saw her in any other way than the disgust... and today, in that silent library, he saw her with admiration. For her goodness and all the power she conveyed.

He wanted so much to ask her forgiveness, even though she had clearly forgiven him for everything.

"Is everything alright, Malfoy?" She asked, after feeling the look of him for so long. Draco seemed to wake up from a trance, to the point of becoming red after realizing that he had been observing for minutes.

"Yes. I'm just a little thoughtful... sorry. I hung up on the world. It's been happening frequently." Answered, dodging her eyes. He came down from the window sill, but he went there.

Hermione agreed in silence and began to close the books and organize her stuff. She took the wand out of the robes and cast a silent spell on the books of the library, these softly travelled to their positions on the shelf.

"I understand you... I am so post the war too." The brunette spoke, approaching the window where Draco was sitting. "I haven't been able to handle all the attention. Here at least they keep me quiet. "

"This library has always been your refuge, and now it's mine too." The blonde said, without having to stretch too much. She knew it. Being a Malfoy presently summed up in many looks of hatred, and he could not even swing. He didn't feel even worthy of such a thing.

Once again they exchanged glances. Draco watched her open a little smile, and once again did not know how to react, but something made him want to be even closer to her.

"We could do this more often... "Hermione suggested" at the end of the day I like your company.

"Study together or meet in the library?" Draco smiling leaned a little towards her. She wasn't so much taller than she was. The brunette seems to have taken a couple of seconds to digest the difference between the situations of the question and laughed softly.

"It would be a pleasure." Hermione replied and soon turned around, picked up her material from the countertop and no haste walked, coming out of the hall. Leaving the blonde behind.

What did she mean?

Draco walked quickly, achieving her to the point of getting a few steps ahead of her. Out so fast that Hermione could not brake in time and they clashed strong against each other, the blonde held her gently by the arms... that's when he realized they'd never been so close to each other. He lowered his hands slowly, but did not step back. Could feel her fast and warm breath on his face.

Theirs eyes met again, but this time it was completely different. Hermione's eyes conveyed surprise and were brighter than ever.

"Draco..." Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I need to kno-" before he could finish the sentence he was interrupted by Hermione's lips. His first reaction was to wrap her waist and break all the hiatus they had between them, he wanted so much to have close, to feel it. Firm.

She removed her lips quickly, and before she could do any other action, Draco kissed her with a gentle urgency. Without haste... they deepened the kiss. It was as if their mouths knew each other, on the same wavelength they felt burning. With her only free hand, Hermione fitted her hand to the nape of Draco, feeling his blond hair between her fingers and gently held it... as if she needed to feel that all that was happening.

They moved away, a little reluctantly. A little panty. Completely flushed. Hermione took a deep breath and before walking to the exit, she approached him and near Draco's ear and whispered: _"Our refuge. B3. At midnight"._


End file.
